Missing ¿has visto a este chico?
by OFIXD
Summary: Nathaniel desapareció de la escuela la noche de la representación de Romeo y Julieta. Roger Raincomprix prometió encontrarle. Fic 18.
1. 1

"El desaparecido se llama Nathaniel Joel Kurtzberg, tiene dieciséis años. Su cabello es rojo hasta los hombros con un flequillo lateral que cubre uno de sus ojos turquesa. Tiene la tez clara y mide un metro setenta centímetros aproximadamente. Es de complexión delgada y la última vez que fue visto iba ataviado con un disfraz de príncipe de color verde con una capa morada. Se le perdió la vista a las 21:30h del viernes 15 de mayo durante la representación de la obra "Romeo y Julieta" del Collège Françoise Dupont

que él mismo protagonizaba.

Si tiene alguna pista no dude en contactar con..."


	2. 2

Tres días.

Nathaniel Joel Kurtzberg había desaparecido hacía tres días.

Roger suspiró agotado, ese era el primer caso importante que tenía, pero hubiese preferido que hubiese sido uno de esos chicos problemáticos que aparecían borrachos unas horas más tarde. No era el caso, Nathaniel Kurtzberg había desaparecido en una actividad escolar que el propio Roger se tenía que perder por estar trabajando. Sabrina no había estado feliz al saber que no la vería en la obra de teatro, ¿pero qué iba a hacerle? Tenía que trabajar, por ella y por la familia.

Su hija estaba asustada. Todos lo estaban. Después de todo un chico había sido posiblemente secuestrado en la escuela.

Los testigos, sus propios compañeros y profesora, habían dado una versión similar: Nathaniel había salido a tomar el aire y no había vuelto. Nadie lo había visto irse y su ropa de calle y demás enseres seguían allí.

Finalmente alguien abrió la boca, al parecer la última con la que habló fue Chloé Bourgeois, y habían tenido una acalorada discusión además.

Si la chica Bourgeois tenía algo que ver no sabía cómo se lo iba a decir a Sabrina.

.

.

.

.

"Bienvenida, señorita Bourgeois"

Ella estaba arreglada, pero ni todo el maquillaje del mundo podría haber tapado esas ojeras. La habían obligado a quitarse las gafas de sol, así que ahora podía ver sus ojos llorosos.

"sólo queríamos confirmar su declaración" explicó Roger "usted dijo que Nathaniel y usted no hablaron en todo el día y que usted lo vio salir a tomar el aire, ¿es eso cierto?"

"Eso fue lo que ocurrió"

"Señorita, no conteste si no lo desea" le recomendó su abogada.

A Roger le pareció cuanto menos curioso que una simple testigo (al menos eso era por el momento) se presentase con una importante abogada.

"Calma, no se la está acusando de nada" aclaró Roger "pero una testigo afirma que usted discutió con él fuera del recinto justo antes de su desaparición"

Chloé se removió incómoda. Roger supo que el otro testigo había dicho la verdad.

"También dice que usted le dio un bofetón, ¿Qué hizo usted después de eso?" dijo Roger.

"Volví adentro..." contestó la chica.

"¿Sobre qué era la discusión?"

"¡Eso no le incumbe!" dijo golpeando la mesa con ambas manos "¡¿Cree que yo le he hecho daño a Nath?! ¡RIDÍCULO, ALTAMENTE RIDÍCULO!"

Chloé se levantó y salió de allí a zancazos seguida por su abogada.

.

.

.

.

"¿Se sabe algo?" fue lo primero que le preguntó su hija cuando entró a casa.

Roger suspiró.

"No, cariño"

Sabrina se volvió algo molesta.

"Sabrina, ¿sabías que Chloé y Nathaniel discutieron esa noche?"

Sabrina lo volvió a mirar.

"Es que... No, no lo sabía pero creo que Chloé estaba enfadada con él por los rumores"

"¿Qué rumores?"

"En los pasillos decían que Nathaniel lo había hecho con la novia de Adrián Agreste" explicó ella.

"¿Hecho el qué?" preguntó Roger.

Sabrina se puso roja.

"Y-ya sabes, que se habían acostado"

¿Adrián Agreste podía ser el culpable?


	3. 3

No pudo llevar a comisaría a Adrián Agreste, su padre no lo consintió. Cuando llegó a la casa vio a un chico devastado por la tragedia y, posiblemente, muy agobiado ya que Gabriel Agreste había cubierto todas y cada una de las ventanas de la mansión con gruesos e imponentes barrotes.

Él se mostró participativo.

"Estamos revisando nuevamente las declaraciones de los testigos y comprobando que no haya información que haya quedado en el olvido" explicó Roger. Sabía que como incomodase a alguien allí se iba a liar de mala manera.

"Lo comprendo" dijo Adrián "ojalá pudiese ayudarle... Pero no sé nada, mi padre se ha emparanoiado con que iban a por mi y no puedo salir de la mansión, ni ver la tele, ni usar el ordenador así que no sé si él ha contactado conmigo" explicó.

No parecía pensar que tuviese algo que ver con él, pero su padre sí y eso fue algo que definitivamente iba a investigar.

"No se preocupe por eso" contestó el policía "¿Cómo es su relación con Nathaniel Kurtzberg?"

Adrián desvió la mirada.

"Últimamente era muy mala" admitió "pasaba mucho tiempo con mi novia y eso me molestaba"

"¿Piensa que hay algo entre ellos?"

Adrián guardó silencio unos instantes, pensativo.

"No, ella nunca me engañaría... Pero sé que él ha estado toda la vida interesado en ella" admitió nuevamente.

"¿Entonces usted lo vio salir a tomar aire y ya no lo vio más?"

"No, mi agente me llamó para un asunto de trabajo y tuve que atender su llamada" explicó "cuando volví ya no lo vi más"

.

.

.

.

Adrián Agreste había estado hablando con su agente, así que no pudo haberle hecho nada a Nathaniel. Cada día que pasaba era una oportunidad menos de encontrar al pelirrojo con vida.

No tenían nada.

.

.

.

.

Aquella noche alguien llamó a la policía. Había una pista.

Cuando Roger llegó al lugar encontró una bolsa de basura rasgada por el vagabundo que la había encontrado. Dentro había una capa morada.

Una capa morada con la firma de Marinette Dupain-Cheng cosida.

Y cubierta de sangre.


	4. 4

Marinette se sonó mientras lloraba. Ante ella estaban varias fotos de la capa que ella había hecho para la representación de la escuela.

"¿La sangre es de Nathaniel?" preguntó.

Roger no podía responder a esa pregunta. No tenía esa información aún y, de todas formas, no podía hablar de ello.

"¿Es la capa que tú hiciste para Nathaniel?" preguntó él.

"Sí, es esta"

Ni Tikki podía calmar su dolor. Llevaba días sin dormir apropiadamente. Roger quiso tranquilizarla.

"Hasta Ladybug está ayudando, seguro que aparece"

Eso no pareció consolar a la chica, de hecho pareció entristecerla aún más.

"Igual Ladybug no puede hacer nada esta vez..." dijo.

"Últimamente te llevabas mejor con Nathaniel, ¿no?" preguntó el policía.

"Siempre hemos sido cercanos, pero estos meses hemos estado trabajando juntos en detalles de la obra" dijo la chica.

"¿En algún momento te pareció que estaba asustado o preocupado por algo?"

Marinette se quedó pensativa. Roger notó que había recordado algo.

"Bueno... Hace unos días... No digo que él haya tenido algo que ver... Pero Kim..."

"¿Kim Le Chien?"

"Sí, él... Amenazó a Nathaniel"

"¿Cómo ocurrió?"

"Nathaniel y yo salíamos junto con Alix Kubdel del aula de arte y entonces Kim lo encaró y le dijo que... Que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y que si no paraba se lo iba a hacer pagar" explicó.

"¿A qué se refería?" quiso saber Roger.

"No lo sé, y Nathaniel también dijo que no lo sabía... Pero Alix me dijo que ya me lo contaría" comentó Marinette "pero no lo hizo, yo lo olvidé y no había vuelto a pensar en ello hasta ahora"


	5. 5

"Kim creía que Nathaniel estaba acosando a Chloé. Al parecer Chloé se lo dijo a Kim y Kim me lo contó a mi"

"¿Kim está con Chloé?" preguntó Roger. Se sentía imbécil preguntando sobre cotilleos de colegio, pero estaban desesperados.

"¡No, claro que no!" replicó Alix casi ofendida "pero son amigos. Nath es... Mi mejor amigo... Pero últimamente no le veía mucho porque pasaba mucho tiempo con Marinette y con Julieta"

"Y Chloé era Julieta" dijo Roger.

"Sí, dió por culo hasta que le dieron el papel. Ella le dijo a Kim que Nathaniel no la dejaba en paz, pero ella siempre lo estaba buscando como una loca"

Bourgeois había mentido y, posiblemente, había provocado que Kim Le Chien lastimase a Nathaniel.

Además Kim había estado fuera de la vista del resto durante la franja de tiempo en la que Nathaniel había desaparecido... Y Alix también.

"Pero Kim no le hizo nada a Nathaniel..." continuó Alix.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?"

"Sólo lo sé"

"Eso no es un testimonio muy sólido"

"Se la estaba chupando en el baño cuando Nathaniel desapareció, ¿eso le vale?" preguntó Alix muy sonrojada.

"¿Y cómo sé que eso es cierto?"

"Lo planeamos. Quedamos para liarnos antes de la obra por chat... En el chat está todo"

Ahora debía volver a hablar con Bourgeois.


End file.
